


Don't Forget About Me (Fanvid)

by pathway



Series: True Detective Fanvids [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway





	

b站：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7980672/  
BGM: Don't Forget About Me - Cloves

搬运一下自己的第一支Fanvid哈哈  
当时觉得歌词很搭就剪了，时间线大概停留在Rust回去找Marty帮忙之前

观看愉快;)


End file.
